DigimonX: Dragon Destiny
by Shadow Strabi-star22
Summary: Kaitlyn Slayers never thought she would save the Digital world from an evil being named VenomMyotismon. The three archangels did their best to subdue the monster but couldn't and managed to escape from death. With her two partners Agumon and Dracomon by her side, they journey on the path to get stronger. She will need the help of the original Digidestined kids in the final battle.
1. Prologue

**A/N**: My first Digimon story. Please be nice! :D Enjoy my story- _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny. _

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Prologue**

A billowing fire rages, the flame towering over the Digimon World and blocking out the sun. The inhabitants are fleeing, leaving their homes behind. Trees are dying...no not dying. The data is being absorbed to the victor, leaving huge holes and gaps. You see, the Digital World is not like our own, it's made out of data or code fragments. It is unique in it's own way. In the mist of all this chaos, a looming figure arises. It chuckles gleefully at the destruction.

"Yessss...yessss. Soon this area will be under my control. My enemy has fled this territory, there is no one left to stop me. I want more...more and more and more!" It stops laughing like an evil scientist and mused itself. "Hmmmm...without someone to compete with, this world can go bye-bye and then what? I'll have no competition, it'll be too easy." It slaps it's forehead. "Whatever. Finders keepers losers weepers, I'll conquer them all! Now it is time to pay those who have hurt me a long time ago a visit." The land trembled underneath its feet as the march continued.

* * *

_Seraphimon's Castle..._

"Lord Seraphimon! Terrible news!" Wizardmon knelt before his royal majesty. Seraphimon looked at his humble servant, his lady Ophanimon by his side and his friend Cherubimon sat adjacent to him.

"Speak Wizardmon." Seraphimon ordered.

"A fire your lordship, caused by that sinner himself. All of the digimon living in that area were forced to evacuate the vacinity. Everything was turned into data fragments and he consumed it. My intelligence scource says he is getting stronger and stronger by the minute. Word is that he is coming this way right now!" Most of the servants nervously whispered to one another before Seraphimon raised his hand for silence.

"Are you sure it is Him?" He leans forward.

"Affirmative sir, my eyes will never deceive me. Something must be done for the sake of its inhabitants and the entire Digital World!"

Seraphimon leans back in his throne and dismisses the rest of his servants, who marched out silently. Ophanimon exchanged glances with Cherubimon and they nodded.

"Seraphimon...Cherubimon and I would like to show you something."

"...very well then. Wizardmon continue your investigation. Take some of the army and see if you can stop that monster in his tracks or at least attempt to slow him down."

"As you wish my Lord." Wizardmon bowed and left to do his job. Seraphimon followed Ophanimon and Cherubimon to the secret garden. They made their way to a corner where some of the bushes look strangely different than the rest. Making sure no other digimon are present, Ophanimon removed some of the coverings. Laying perfectly on a nest of grass were two Digieggs. One of them was turquoise with red rings, the other was yellow with green rings. Both of them weren't moving at all, meaning that they weren't ready for hatching.

"Ophanimon...these eggs..." Seraphimon was speechless since he knew what was in those eggs.

"That's right Seraphimon...these eggs will save us." Ophanimon bend down to caress one of them. It didn't move. "Maybe that is what He is after, to destroy ever single living enemy in this world so that he becomes king. At least these two have a fighting chance of changing that option." Some rumbles could be heard some miles off. Ophanimon bit her lower lip as she scooped the eggs up.

"Ophanimon...are you going to send those things to the human world?" Cherubimon asked warily. He wasn't fond of the human world and he abhorred those two-legged mammals. Ophanimon carried the eggs to a secret room in the castle with the other two following her. Inside was this machine that no one has ever seen. Ophanimon placed the eggs together on the stand and started to press some buttons.

"Ophanimon please reconsider." Seraphimon tried to console her. "There are a bunch of digimon out there that would be willing to look after these two. You don't need to give them to the human race!"

"Seraphimon what happens if those digimon get destroyed and their data gets absorbs? No I won't allow that. Until this issue in this world is fixed, I'm sending them to the human world."

"I concur with Ophanimon." Cherubimon added his own voice.

"Cherubimon! Not you too!" Seraphimon started to argue but Cherubimon held out his hand."If what she says is true and that these two young ones are our only hope then by all means send them to a safe place." Cherubimon closed his eyes, "They will come back to our side and fight off the evil that we can't handle on our own. Even as I speak, most of our friends are lost out there, getting destroyed and their data being absorbed. Such violence must stop and we need to stop it now!"

The front door of the castle blew apart, some of the guards were sprawled on the floor and then vanished, their data getting absorbed instantly. The intruder made his entrance, grinning. More guards attacked him but like the early ones they were defeated and they got absorbed.

"Where are you? Seraphimon? Ophanimon? Cherubimon? Won't you come play with me?" He called out, sneering. Back in the room the three archangels made an agreement. Ophanimon pressed the button and the eggs were enveloped with a white light before disappearing.

"Let's go. We have to stop him now or at least weaken him!" Seraphimon lead them out of the room to confront the monster. There he stood, arms crossed and he smiled as the three archangels entered. The servants and guards huddled in the shadows, waiting for a chance to help their Lord.

"Don't leave your guest waiting, it's quite rude as hosts." The intruder mocked them, bowing halfway.

"VenomMyotismon...You dare show your face here? You have guts." Seraphimon counters. VenomMyotismon smirked as he rose from his bow and shrugged his shoulders.

"Now now, don't get angry at me. Wasn't your fault for not inviting me to that ball last year? I was ready to be excited and I wanted to be acknowledged by the digimon in this world. What happened? Nothing! ABSOLUTELY NOTHING! I didn't get invited and it aggravated me to no end. My soul became tattered and filled with hatred. Now I became...this." He indicated his whole body. "I'm nothing but a monster and no one will accept me for who I am." He jabbed a finger. "Everyday they jeer at me, throw hateful comments and spiteful things. I...I never wanted to have that sort of treatment in my life. So look at what I'm capable of! Those who mocked me before are now destroyed and got absorbed by me. Even now my Hellfire is eating the world to the last data bit. Your turn has come Seraphimon!"

"Get out VenomMyotismon. Ophanimon, Cherubimon and I will never bow to you!"

"What a pity...There's no choice now is there!" VenomMyotismon raised his arms, a dark cloud summoning above him. "Fine then...I'll strike you all down and absorb your data!"

"Even if we're destroyed, hope still lives and you will be defeated for good!" Seraphimon got into battle stance.

"Ha...we'll see about that old friend. Now let's go!" The three archangels and VenomMyotismon clashed, sparks flew and the servants and guards shielded their eyes. When they could see, the combatants were gone. They warped to another area so that nothing else could be destroyed. However, VenomMyotismon's fire still spread as is growing bigger. The digimon's only hope resides in the two Digieggs that were transferred to the human world.

* * *

**A/N**: Dun dun duuunn! Sorry had to do that. Anyway hope you like it so far, there is more to come!


	2. Chapter 1: Meet Kaitlyn Slayers

**A/N**: Chapter 1 of _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 1: Meet Kaitlyn Slayers**

"Wake up my little sunshine! Today is the big day!" Grumbling slightly, a girl tightly gripped her pillow as she ducked underneath it in hopes of blocking out the voice. The sun was shining through the window and that didn't help her one bit.

"Are you awake?" Her dad's head poked in, his goofy smile plastered over his face. His daughter didn't make a sound or bothered replying.

"Come on honey, you can't slept the day away." He crossed the room and sat on her bed. "Let's spend it together."

"...go away..." A muffled voice answered.

"Is someone a sourpuss this morning? I know just how to wake you up."

"...whatever you're planning to do won't work on me." A sleepy hand removed the pillow and a pair of weary eyes fixed themselves on her dad. "I'm awake now get out of my room please."

"Whatever you say, I'll wait in the kitchen ." Her dad left the room and tromped down the stairs. The girl sighed and opened her window, letting the sun hit her square in the face. Birds were chirping and local shoppers were shopping on the street. Dressing quickly in a T-shirt and shorts, she hurried down. Her mother was in the kitchen and her father busied himself with the newspaper.

"Good morning Kaitlyn. Here's some pancakes and milk." Her mother smiled and placed the plate in front of her daughter. Kaitlyn smiled as she took a bite. She's only in 7th grade and drives everyone wildly insane with her cute charms and cool/aloof personality. She's considered one of those popular girls but she stays away from the crowd if you know what I mean. Straight A student and a killer at sports Kaitlyn isn't just your average girl.

"Bye Mom I'm off to school!" She strapped her shoes on and bolted out the door with her school bag over her shoulder. Her mom waved goodbye while her father drove off to work. Today seemed to be a pretty good day.

* * *

_At school..._

"Oh my gosh...isn't that Kaitlyn? Kaitlyn Slayers?"

"Yeah, she's pretty cute."

"There's no way I can compete against her, she's WAY out of my league!"

"Oh I wish I could ask her for her autograph!"

Gossip and admiration followed Kaitlyn all the way to her homeroom. She sighed and closed the door behind her, shutting out the voices. She sat in her desk and rested her head on the mahogany-made furniture.

"Looks like you had a rough morning. Admirers again?" Lazily looking up, she saw her friend Liza peering at her. Grinning a small smile, Kaitlyn nodded and pointed at the closed door, voices were still flooding through.

"Honestly, you're just too cool for school. It's a wonder everyone is in love with you. You have such a bright future ahead of you, even though you're only in 7th grade. I'm jealous." Liza laughs as she sat in the desk next to her. "It's only natural I guess, someday you'll graduate with grades higher than everyone else."

"Oh please..I'm not that spectacular Liza, I'm just trying to get by and try my best at everything in life." Kaitlyn shakes her head and the bell rung for the beginning of class. The morning dragged onwards with History and Math/Science classes. For lunch, Kaitlyn had the usual lunchbox that her mom prepared for her. The rooftop was usually off limits but Kaitlyn managed to eat lunch up there. Liza joins her and they would stare at the clouds floating by.

"So Richard was like..." Liza was saying as Kaitlyn nodded her head, nonchalantly sipping on her juice box. They would gossip and laugh about school or boys. When the bell rang for lunch to end, they crept back down before the fans. What's sad is that someone in the crowd can pick locks and they would swarm the classroom and the homeroom teacher has to call security to take them out. Some of Kaitlyn's classmates would chuckle and murmur amongst themselves about how popular she is. The bell rang at the end of the day, Kaitlyn yawned and packed her bag. Liza waited for her at the school entrance like she always does. The students returned home by either carpooling with friends or walking. Kaitlyn takes the train home along with Liza who gets off a few stations before Kaitlyn's station.

"See you tomorrow Kaitlyn!" Liza said before she got off.

"Yup, be careful on your way home Liza." Kaitlyn waved a hand and watched her friend walk towards the gate as the train pulled out of the station. It's quite cool to ride the train to school, especially with your best friend.

* * *

_Back home..._

"I'm home..." Kaitlyn announced as she shuts the door.

"Welcome back!" Her mother smiles from the kitchen as she walks past. "Dinner will be ready soon."

"Understood." Kaitlyn replies as she closes her bedroom. She places her bag down and flopped face-down on her bed, smiling at the fluffiness that met her face. After hearing her mother calling and freshening up quickly, she tromped down the stairs and walked into the kitchen. Her father was putting his hat on the hat rack and he came to sit beside her.

The family had a peaceful dinner with a few laughs and smiles, the usual family protocol. Unknown to her family, Kaitlyn loves to do stargazing. After dinner she would prop her window up and climb up to the rooftop, watching the stars.

_Sigh...this lifestyle...it's just too plain. _She thought as she gazed some more at the heavens, managing to snag a shooting star._ I wish I could changed it a bit...a little more adventurous...a little more...daring. _A smile graced her lips, unknown to her that little wish she made would come true in a heartbeat.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter. Hoped you like it so far. :D


	3. Chapter 2: Petitmon and Botamon

**A/N**: Chapter 2 of _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Petitmon and Botamon**

_Digital World..._

"What was that? Two Digieggs were sent to the human world?" VenomMyotismon glared at his henchmen, Devidramon who coward slightly.

"Affirmative sir. We detected the source of digimon presence in the human world."

"Hmmmm...those archangels are crafty as always. Even though they escaped the battle we had earlier, my plans are far greater than they could imagine. Devidramon, continue your search."

"Yes sir." He bowed and left to do his masters bidding. VenomMyotismon laid back on his throne while his subordinates scurried around to do their job. Some prisoners are seen marching down into the cellars, led by VenomMyotismon's underlings. They were the ones who tried to flee or joined up in the army under the archangels against Venom Myotismon. If they retaliate or refuse to obey any of the laws, they will be killed and their data will be absorbed. Some of the digimon prisoners do manage to escape but they never make it back, their data fragments are released into the air and gets absorbed by nature. VenomMyotismon gleefully smiled as he thought of ruling both worlds and he just cracked up laughing. Some of his underlings gave him a look and joined in before he yelled at them for slacking off. Life in his castle was brutal and harsh.

"Sir, we have pinpointed the location of the eggs." Devidramon knelt before his master again, head bowed low.

"Secure them immediately!" VenomMyotismon ordered. "We must retrieve them before anyone else."

"Yes sir." Devidramon bowed and left to give orders to some lackeys who would get the job done. VenomMyotismon couldn't contain his excitement as he waited for some good news, namely the retrieval of the eggs.

* * *

_Human World..._

"See you tomorrow!" Kaitlyn closed her phone and entered her home. Today at school they played dodge ball and she squashed everyone in 5 minutes flat. Most of the kids couldn't stand up while others huddled in the far corner. "I'm home."

"Welcome home dear." Her mom smiled from the kitchen. "Since tomorrow is Saturday, you may loosen up a little longer than usual."

"Thanks mom!" Kaitlyn tromped up the stairs and went to her room. Laying her bag down, she face-planted the soft fabric of the bed. She laid there for a minute before she heard this noise. Propping her head up, she looked around. Her alarm clock is off, she doesn't have a radio and her phone was on vibrate. A gentle breeze blew in and she got up to check outside. Nothing happened, the streets were quiet, there wasn't a soul around. Pulling her head back in and closing the window, she turned around and found a surprise on her bed. There was this device, it was like a small telephone except it only had three buttons. It glowed brightly and made the strange noise again. Kaitlyn carefully walked over and picked it up. It beeped and displayed a picture.

"Those are...eggs?" She looked at the eggs on the screen, wiggling and jumping around. Suddenly a flashed of light blinded her and when it vanished, the two eggs on the screen became real. They laid on her bed, one was turquoise with red circles and the other was yellow with . Kaitlyn tentatively touched them both and jumped back surprised as they wiggled underneath her touch. They wiggled some more and than the cracking began. Little fragments were falling off, getting bigger and bigger. Soon the shells exploded and she stared at these...little creatures. One was this turquoise thing with little wings, one foot and two small horns. The other one was this black blob, it was furry and had yellow eyes.

"~Pupu pupu~" the turquoise sounded as it flew around before falling back to the ground.

"~Berup Berup~" the fuzzy black one joined in before the two of them hopped around.

"W-w-w-what are you two?" Kaitlyn stared at them and they stared back. They kept up this staring contest until Kaitlyn's father popped in.

"Hey honey pie, what's up!" He looked in to see his daughter smiling broadly, hands behind her back.

"N-n-nothing Dad, I was...uhhhh...getting ready for...homework. Yeah homework haha."

"Hmm...tomorrow's Saturday, why would you want to do homework?"

Kaitlyn felt the two creatures trying to wiggle out of her grasp but she kept a tight grip.

"Who wouldn't want to do homework? I figured that if I finish my homework I'll have a lot of free time on the weekend."

"That's great thinking sweetie. Mom called for dinner so I'll see you then." Her dad smiled and closed the door.

"Pheew...Ouch, what was that for?" She asked as the tiny blue one blew hot steam in her face.

"~Pupu pupu~" It chattered shooting tiny flames out of its mouth.

"~Berup berup~" The black fuzzy thing jumped on her bed, grinning.

"Is there anyway we can communicate without the 'Pupu pupu' and 'Berup berup'" She looks at the device in her hand. After some button pressing she managed to find what she was looking for, a scanner thing. Kaitlyn held it in front of her and allowed the blue creature to be scanned first, its data appearing on the screen.

"Petitmon, small slime digimon. Attack: Atsui Toiki." She looked at this cute thing for a minute before proceeding to scan the other one. "Botamon, small slime digimon. Attack: Bubble Blow."

"~Pupu Pupu~" Petitmon smiles.

"~Berup berup~" Botamon chimes in.

"Oh that's right I haven't introduced myself right. My name is Kaitlyn Slayers and I'm in 7th grade here." She smiles as the two creatures bobbled around her, chirping with delight.

"Kaitlyn! Time for dinner!" Her mother's voice called out.

"Coming! You two stay here ok? I'll be right back." She rushed downstairs after closing the door safely. The two baby digimon laid curled on the bed, fast asleep. Kaitlyn ate dinner with her parents and went back upstairs. She was relieved that the two digimon were still there. They jumped for joy as she gave them some food she snuck back from the table. After eating, the three of them played until midnight, laughing and having fun. Kaitlyn also managed to figure out how to train them with device as well as storing them inside like data. She smiled because she can take them to school with her, she just couldn't contain her excitement.

* * *

**A/N**: Tada, the babies have been born! Hope you enjoyed this chapter.


	4. Chapter 3: Liza and Wanyamon

**A/N**: Chapter 3 of _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny._ Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks goes to **The Fire Magician** for reviewing and giving this story some love and attention.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Liza and Wanyamon**

_Next morning..._

Kaitlyn sleepily opened her eyes, turning her head to see the face of Petitmon...wait, she saw a face that looked like Petitmon but it wasn't Petitmon. This creature was a little bigger.

"Hi there." It smiled at her. Kaitlyn shrieked and jumped out of bed immediately. "Woah woah calm down Kaitlyn! My name is Babydmon, the evolved form of Petitmon, there's no need to panic."

"Oh..." Kaitlyn breathed a sigh, trying to calm her racing heart. "It seems you digivolved over night."

"I'm not the only one. Take a look at Botamon." Babydmon pointed with his fin at the sleeping thing. Kaitlyn saw a pink blob, not a fuzzy black blob. It yawned and looked at her with huge eyes, smiling.

"Hi. My name is Koromon, glad to meet you Kaitlyn!"

"Kaitlyn, honey what's wrong?" Her dad's voice called from behind the door.

"Oh boy this isn't good, come here you two." Kaitlyn pointed the device at them and scanned their data before her dad came in.

"I heard you shriek sweetie pie, is everything ok?"

"Y-y-yeah everything is fine dad. I just uhhh...saw a cockroach and I had to kill it." Kaitlyn smiled.

"Oh...ok then. Breakfast will be ready in a few minutes." He smiled and left. Kaitlyn sighed with relieve and looked at the device. Right at this moment Babydmon and Koromon are happily jumping around the screen, waiting for Kaitlyn to release them. Deciding not to let them out yet, Kaitlyn quickly got dressed, brushed her teeth and went downstairs for breakfast. Since today is Saturday, Kaitlyn planned to go over to Liza's house for a bit. Her mother approved of the plan and told her not to come home too late when Kaitlyn rushed out of the house.

"Babydmon, Koromon Realize!" Kaitlyn commanded once she was outside. Both of them materialized in front of her, smiling happily. "Today we're going to visit my friend Liza ok?"

"Liza! Liza!" Both of them chirped happily.

"So make sure you're on your best behavior."

"Okay!" They said in unison.

Kaitlyn smiled and the three of them took the train to Liza's house.

* * *

_At Liza's house..._

"Kaitlyn! Welcome!" Liza smiled brightly as she led Kaitlyn around the house. Babydmon and Koromon are inside the device so that they wouldn't spook their hostess. Kaitlyn really loved Liza's home, it was pretty huge and the garden outside was beautiful.

"Glad to be here Liz." Kaitlyn smiled back as she followed Liza to one of those garden houses. Liza opened the door and gestured with her hand,"Come in. It's really– "

"Liza who's that?! I'll get rid of them immediately. TAIL SLAP!" Out of the blue this blue thing lashed out with a single tail.

"WOAH!" Kaitlyn ducked as the thing flew over, pulling out the device in response. "Babydmon! Koromon! Realize!"

"Ready to go!" Both of them materialized and stood growling at the small thing.

"Wait!" Liza rushed between them. "This is a mistake."

"You know this thing?" Babydmon accused her.

"Yeah, why are you shielding our enemy?" Koromon added.

"Liza stand out-of-the-way." The furry, one-tailed being hopped out and stood in front of Liza. "They are our enemies!"

"You're wrong Wanyamon." Liza stooped down and picked him up. "That's Kaitlyn, my best friend."

"Liz...you do realize that your holding a Digimon right?" Kaitlyn was speechless. Liza gave her a smile, clutching Wanyamon close.

"I know but, I really like this little guy. He appeared last night and we bonded together."

"What do we do Kaitlyn?" Babydmon hovered next to her.

"Do we attack or what?" Koromon asked as well.

"We are not going to attack, we're all friends here." Kaitlyn smiled and held out her hand to Wanyamon. "Hi my name is Kaitlyn Slayers, a friend of Liza's, nice to meet you."

"My name is Wanyamon, sorry about earlier." Wanyamon purred as he shook her hand with his tail.

"My name is Babydmon." Babydmon held out a fin.

"My name is Koromon, nice to meet you Wanyamon." Koromon held out one of his ears. Wanyamon shooked their fin/ear smiling. Soon the digimon went to go play together and Kaitlyn and Liza were able to talk to each other.

"You never told me you had a digimon in your posession." Kaitlyn said in a teasingly way.

"You didn't either." Liza teased back. "Not to mention you have TWO, I only have one."

"I rather have one then two," Kaitlyn sighed. "They are really hard to take care of."

"You seem to handle them quite well." Liza giggled. "Besides, they're really nice to hang around with. We can even bring them to school with us!" She smiled and looked at her own device.

"As long as they don't call out when they're hungry during a test." Kaitlyn muttered to herself. Liza was about to say something when the in-training digimon scrambled backwards from an attack that appeared out of nowhere.

"What's wrong?" Kaitlyn and Liza rushed over when the intruder showed itself...strike that TWO intruders.

"Hand over your digimon and your devices!" One of them commanded.

"Don't make this even harder than it has to be!" The other joined in.

"Allomon, an aggressive dinosaur digimon, champion level. His attacks are Dino Burst and Dynamite Head." Kaitlyn read off from her device.

"Saberdramon, champion level digimon. Attacks are Black Saber, Mach Shadow and Nitro Arrrow." Liza looked at her own device. "This doesn't look good for us."

"It doesn't matter if we're in-training digimon, we'll fight to protect!" The digimon said in unison as they faced off against the champion level digimon. Both girls clutched their devices firmly, each hoping that this fight isn't going to be so hard yet, they felt as though these superior beings are gonna win.

_It doesn't matter if they are bigger or stronger than us._ Kaitlyn thought. _We don't know unless we try. We'll win this fight. _

* * *

**A/N**: Done! Hope you liked it so far :D


	5. Chapter 4: DNA Charge!

**A/N**: Chapter 4 of _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

Special thanks go to those have reviewed so far.

* * *

**Chapter 4: DNA Charge!**

"What do we do now?!" Liza was yelling as she, Kaitlyn and their digimon ran off, followed by the champion level digimon. Running down main street, they dodged multiple attacks while trying to figure out how to defeat them.

"Dino Burst!"

"Nitro Arrow!"

Both girls ducked as the two attacks flew their way, taking out a shopping mall. Pedestrians screamed as the rocks tumbled down upon them.

"Tail Slap!" Wanyamon attacked, his fur standing on end. The girls looked back, eyes widened.

"Out of the way, puny baby." Allomon swiped with his claws, sending Wanyamon back at them.

"Wanyamon!" Liza caught him, checking for damage.

"Grrrrr...I'll never forgive you. Hot Steam!" Babydmon had his turn, blowing hot gas into Allomon's face.

"Ack, Spicy HOT!" He growled, trying to get it out of his eyes which burned like crazy.

"Black Saber!" Saberdramon attacked the humans before Koromon intercepted his attack with Bubble blow. The giant bird did a double-take, his vision obscured by the bubbles. Allomon went after Babydmon after getting the hot gas out of his eyes. The tiny dragon digimon flew around, dodging the attacks from the giant blue dinosaur.

"Hot Steam!"

"Dynamite Head!"

"Gaaaahhhh!" Babydmon cried out as he crashed to the ground.

"Babydmon!" Kaitlyn rushed forward and scooped her injured Digimon in her arms.

"Kaitlyn look out!" Liza and Wanyamon came to help but got thrown back as Koromon barreled into them. He was blown away by Saberdramon and the three of them crashed together.

"Liza! Wanyamon! Koromon!" Kaitlyn looked at them before a shadow appeared over her head. Allomon's foot stood poised above her before coming down to crush her body.

"Kaitlyn!" Liza cried out as the foot came into contact with the ground. She covered her eyes, hoping for her best friend to come out of there alive.

"Look!" Koromon gasped as Wanyamon got Liza to remove her hands. Allomon's foot didn't touch the ground yet, it was hovering a few feet. Kaitlyn was holding her ground, kneeling on one knee as she struggled to hold under the pressure. She saved herself as well as Babydmon who looked at her with awe.

"Wha–?!" Allomon muttered. Snarling angrily, he raised his foot and brought it back down.

"Uuuughhhhh..." Kaitlyn grunted as the weight came crashing down, straining. Her arms were shaking as well as her whole body.

"Kaitlyn get out of there, you'll be crushed." Babydmon flew around her, his eyes wide with concern.

"Not when you, Liza, Wanyamon and Koromon are in danger." Kaitlyn told him, wincing as sharp pain shot through both of her arms.

"Don't go throwing your life away like that." Babydmon scolded her.

"Haa...I was never the hero type but...here I am, saving my friends and partners from champion level digimon." Kaitlyn laughs slightly. "I'm such a bum..."

"That's not true...Koromon and I...we were...different than the rest of our family. Even if everyone treated us like...you know...different...we still manage to live happy lives. So..." He wrapped his fins around Kaitlyn. "I don't want to end the battle like this, I...I...I WANT TO PROTECT KAITLYN WITH ALL MY HEART!" Kaitlyn's device started to act weird and a bright light engulfed her right hand.

"What's that...?" Kaitlyn asked, looking at her right hand.

"Get out of your situation so we can figure it out." Babydmon encouraged her.

"Hai YA!" Kaitlyn drew back her right hand and smashed it into the sole of Allomon's foot. The blow forced the dinosaur off-balance and he toppled to the ground. Grabbing the device, she looked at the screen.

_It says DNA charge...is it this light that engulfed my right hand? _After looking at her right hand, Kaitlyn made up her mind.

"Koromon! Babydmon! Come!" She called. Her digimon partners stood in front of her, smiling as Allomon regained his stance, growling angrily at them. Saberdramon flew above, crowing.

"DNA...charge!" Kaitlyn placed her hand over her device and pointed it to her partners. The light absorbs shot out, engulfing the two digimon.

"Babydmon digivolve to...Dracomon!" A blue dragon with small wings and two horns on his head appeared.

"Koromon digivolve to...Agumon!" A yellow dinosaur appeared, his green eyes blazing with power.

_Over flow of power._ The screen beeped. "Huh? An overflow of power?" Kaitlyn looked at the device in confusion before watching Dracomon and Agumon digivolving again.

"Dracomon digivolve to...Coredramon (blue color).!" Dracomon digivolved again into a much larger dragon. Coredramon's wings allows him to fly really fast and his special attacks include Blue Flare Breath, Strike Bomber and G Shurunen II.

"Agumon digivolve to...GeoGreymon!" Agumon digivolved into a subspecies of Greymon. GeoGreymon's horns are harder than iron and his flames are really hot. Special attacks include Mega Flame, Mega Burst and Horn Impulse.

"Woah...amazing." Liza and Wanyamon watched with awe.

"I-I-Impossible! How can you digivolve to champion-level so easily?! Especially from in-training digimon, it's ABSURD!" Allomon backed off a bit, his eyes narrowed.

"Nothing's absurd Allomon, you have been mistaken!" Coredramon growled, taking a step forward.

"When we have Kaitlyn's courage and her strength, anything is possible. It was her pure heart that drove us to digivolve directly to champion-level." GeoGreymon added, lowering his horns menacingly.

"Can we do that too Liza?" Wanyamon asked his companion.

"I don't know how Wanyamon." Liza smiled sadly.

"Believe in me Liza, place your faith in me."

Liza closed her eyes, hands clamped over her device in a praying manner. A light glowed brightly around her hands as the device beeped.

"You did it Liza!" Wanyamon purred happily as he shined brightly.

Allomon and Coredramon butted heads, each one trying to dominate over the other in aggressive manner. GeoGreymon was having a tough time catching Saberdramon, annoying him greatly with how elegant his opponent flew in the skies above.

"Come down here a fight, chicken." GeoGreymon taunted the bird above him. "I'll roost you with my flames."

"That's why I won't come down, I'll stay up here and let you waste your energy, idiot." Saberdramon retorted.

"Grrrr stupid bird." GeoGreymon blew smoke out of his nostrils as he stomped his foot angrily.

"Having trouble? I got it so get your flames ready!" A voice called out. Using GeoGreymon as a boost in height, a shadow jumped high to where Saberdramon was. "Rolling Upper!"

"What the–?" Saberdramon didn't finish his sentence when a gloved mit smashed his face. The bird teetered and started falling towards the ground.

"Good going...Mega Flame!" GeoGreymon grins as he unleashed his attack.

"NOOOOO!" Saberdramon shrieked as he bursted into flames.

"Dynamite Head!"

"Strike Bomber!" Coredramon pushed Allomon back with his tail. "Time to finish this, Blue Flare Breath!"

"Waaarrrrggghhhh noooooo!" Allomon was engulfed in blue flame. The flames disappeared and Kaitlyn saw two digieggs floating into the sky. The group did it, they managed to take down champion-level digimon. GeoGreymon and Coredramon reverted back to Agumon and Dracomon.

"Awww, you guys can't revert back to Petitmon and Koromon?" Kaitlyn wished for the little cuties back.

"Sorry about that, once we digivolve past in-training form we stay in rookie form forever." Dracomon scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

"What, you wanted us to be weaker?" Agumon folded his arms acrossed his chest.

"No, it's just...oh never mind." Kaitlyn pulled them into a hug. "Where's Liza?"

"Right here." Liza smiled as she walked over with her digimon.

"Huh? Is that Wanyamon's evolved form?"

"My name is Gaomon, digivolved form of Wanyamon." Gaomon stated. With boxing gloves on his hands, his attacks are devastating blows.

"What a day...let's go back." Liza grabbed Kaitlyn's sleeve and the girls went back to Liza's house, leaving a smashed up shopping mall and a few crater-sized holes in the ground.

* * *

**A/N**: Pheew, done with this chapter. Hoped it was ok :D


	6. Chapter 5: Welcome to the Digital World

**A/N**: Chapter 5 of _Digimon X: Dragon Destiny_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

Thank you to those who have reviewed, I truly appreciate it!

* * *

Chapter 5: Welcome to the Digital World

_Kaitlyn's house..._

"And now we return live to downtown to see a huge commotion. Crater sized holes made by unexplained sources, phenomenons are clearly being investigated..." The anchorwoman clearly looked serious as she reported the news.

"I hope that we weren't caught in the mess..." Liza murmured, her eyes glued to the screen. The girls huddled in Kaitlyn's room along with their Digimon.

"The local police are at the scene, asking bystanders what happened but no one could explain it...we'll update once we learn about anything new."

"Jeez, we have to be more careful next time before the news media get the memo." Kaitlyn sighed, shutting off the T.V. and sat down in one of those comfy desk chairs.

"It wasn't our fault," Liza pouted, scratching Gaomon behind his ears. "It was those meanies who attacked us first."

"I agree." Agumon spoke, sitting up from the bed. Dracomon right beside him. "We aren't at fault."

"Then why did they appear to attack us?" Kaitlyn eyed them and every single head moved to avoid her gaze, finding other things to occupy their minds.

"Maybe the device has something helpful." Gaomon suggested positively. Both girls looked at their devices with curiosity. The screen was blank but suddenly it started beeping like crazy.

"Woah!" Kaitlyn and Liza dropped the devices in shock. The beeping continued and suddenly the whole room crumbled away and soon the group found themselves floating in white space.

"Okay weird." Kaitlyn scratched her head in confusion.

"I think we are in a space-time continuum." Gaomon spoke, rubbing his chin as he gathered his thoughts.

"Can you simplify that into understandable language?" Agumon asked.

"Meaning we are trapped between dimensions."

"Children..." An angelic voice spoke out of the blue.

"Whose there?" Liza asked, looking around.

"Children, chosen by the gods..." The angelic voice continued speaking. "Our world is on the brink of destruction. Only you can stop its destruction." The white space started to open up and soon the group found themselves free-falling above the clouds into a whole new world.

"I welcome you to the Digital World. Once you arrive, come to Seraphimon's Castle...we await you." With that the voice disappeared into thin air.

* * *

"WWWAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" The girls screamed once the air rushed past their ears and they started plummeting down to the ground.

"Kaitlyn, use the device!" Dracomon shouted as he, Agumon and Gaomon followed.

"Dracomon, digivolve now! DNA Charge!" Kaitlyn place her hand over the device and faced upward. The shining beam of light shot straight up from the device and engulfed Dracomon.

"Dracomon digivolve to...Coredramon!" The gigantic blue Dragon folded his wings and dived after the girls. Disappearing beneath the clouds, Coredramon's wings snapped open and caught the up-wind drift. Kaitlyn, Liza, Agumon and Gaomon fell through and landed on Coredramon's scaly back.

"Whew, thanks Coredramon." Kaitlyn patted her partner's head. Looking at the scenery, she saw that the Digital World was so much like the human world. The only difference was that it was in habited by creatures, not humans. If you want a more sophisticated explanation, the Digital World is a region of cyberspace where Digimon and other Digital Lifeforms inhabit. It lies parallel to the Real World, separated by an invisible barrier. There are many different digital worlds, some very similar while others are vastly different.

"Does anyone know how to get to Seraphimon's Castle?" Kaitlyn asked.

"No."

"Nope."

"I have no clue."

"Never heard the name."

"We are off on the right foot already... Oh excuse me!" Kaitlyn spotted a flock of flying creatures and urged Coredramon forward to keep on pace with them.

"EEEKKK A HUMAN!" One of the creatures squealed, setting off a chain reaction throughout the rest of the flock and they started to panic.

"Woah, please calm down. We just want to ask you for directions." Liza pleaded.

"Those Airdramon never listen to anyone so I doubt you'll get anything good out of them." Gaomon huffed.

"There's TWO of them?!" One of them Airdramons bent lower to give the group a closer inspection. "Hmm? Two girls and three digimon? I'm puzzled on why there are humans here to begin with. We're in the middle of our migration route too..."

"Sorry if we're interruption your migration or whatever you were doing but can you please tell us how to get to Seraphimon's Castle?" Kaitlyn explained the situation as clearly as possible.

"Seraphimon? One of the three archangels? His castle isn't that far away, do you see those mountain ranges?" The Airdramon pointed with his wing at the jutting tips of the mountain range 5 kilometers away. "Once you guys pass that range, you'll be the Archangels' domain. Seraphimon's Castle is in the heart of the area. That's all we know." The Airdramon flock flew away.

"Thank you very much!" The girls shouted after them and watched them disappear into tiny specks.

"Let's go!" Kaitlyn announced and Coredramon beat his wings powerfully towards the mountains, getting closer and closer to Seraphimon Castle.

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped it was okay.


	7. Chapter 6

**A/N:** Chapter 6 of _DigimonX: Dragon Destiny_. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"I can see the castle from here!" Liza pointed at the far-away structure. They have been flying for a few hours since the encounter with the Airdramon flock and the mountain range was really long, extending from one horizon to the other.

"About time. Coredramon's getting tired." It was true, the blue dragon's speed and power were declining slightly.

"No sweat, I see a perfect landing spot." The blue dragon's hawk-eye vision allowed him to find a safe landing spot on the other side of the mountain range. He descended slowly, feeling the rock hard earth underneath his claws upon arrival. Tucking his wings in, the riders slipped off safely so to not disturb the delicate membranes.

"Where are we?" Liza looked around but the only thing she sees is an ocean of trees. "I remember seeing the castle but after we landed, I can't pinpoint the exact direction."

"Dracomon sleepy..." The little dragon mumbled.

"When did you revert back?" Kaityln asked but she was met with loud snoring.

"He sure is a loud one..." Liza observed with interest.

"I guess so." Kaitlyn scratched the back of her head with embarrassment. "Oh maybe the device has something useful." Taking out the little equipment, she fumbled through the buttons. "I really wished this thing came with a manual script or something...Aha here we go!" Pointing the device at the sleeping digimon, she pressed the button on the left. Immediately Dracomon's body shimmered and disappeared. The device blooped and an image of a digimon in pixilated form appeared, little tiny z's indicated that it was asleep.

"By pressing that button, you were able to manipulate Dracomon's appearance and convert him into data. Storing your digimon as data is very convenient." Gaomon explained properly.

"That's so cool. Now let us be on our way!" Kaitlyn grinned and took a couple of steps forward before frowning. "Where do we go?"

"That's what we are trying to figure out. With the forest this dense we can't tell which way get's us closer to the castle."

"What's that?!" Gaomon pointed up at the sky and a shadow glided overhead.

"Looks like a bird...come on Agumon let's check it out!" Kaitlyn bolted to the nearest tree and started climbing.

"Right behind you boss." The reptilian replied and followed his partner.

"Be careful you two!" Liza shouted up to them as they disappeared beneath the canopy. Popping up above the trees while scrapping away twigs and other annoying items, the two of them got a clear view at the area. As far as the eye can see, it was just an ocean of green, however.

"Look!" Agumon pointed with his claws as the bird-creature flew off towards a towering structure. "That must be the castle and the digimon that was flying overhead must be one of Seraphimon's messengers."

"Great! Now we can follow that bird and get to the castle. Brilliant!" Kaitlyn scrambled down the tree and quickly explained the situation to Liza and Gaomon.

"Then let's hurry before our messenger flies off." The girls nodded and they rushed off down the path in order to catch up with their flying competitor.

* * *

_2 hours later…_...

"How…..far…..are…..we….NOW?!" Kaitlyn exasperated as she gripped the rock face and continued the rock climbing. Liza and Gaomon were right below her and Agumon brought up the rear.

"We must be close but the wind is picking up. We might get into trouble if the wind blows us off." Liza clung to the rock face as a gust of wind blew past. Sweat glistened down their face as the rock climbing continued. Making it to the top, the 4 of them decided to take a rest before continuing.

"Let's see if Dracomon is awake." Looking at the device, there was still a black screen and multiple z's still appeared. "Nope he is still asleep."

"We can't be far now, that bird is still there." Liza spoke looking at the dark speck in the sky. The bird seemed to slow down a tiny bit as if sensing something was following it. "At the rate this is going, we'll probably get to the castle before night fall."

"Not if we are met with that." The group looked at this enormous boulder blocking the path. It looked as though someone or something placed it there for a reason.

"Maaaaan, now we're never gonna get through unless we push that boulder aside. No one here has that kind of strength." Agumon crossed his arms in anger, scowling unpleasantly.

"It shouldn't be that hard...I mean GeoGreymon's strength could probably push it aside."

"If you are going to ask me to push that thing aside, I'm not going to. I have better things to waste energy on besides pushing petty rocks."

"I'm pretty sure you don't have to use 100% of your energy on this trivial thing but if you really don't want to do it and you think that your strength is pretty darn weak to move this pebble, I could ask some other digimon to push it out of our way."

"You think another digimon's strength can compare to mine?! Don't look down on my strength! Let's do this!" Taking the bait, Agumon stretched his arms and waited for his evolution process.

"DNA charge!" Kaitlyn pointed her device toward her partner and watched as Agumon digivolved into GeoGreymon. The red-striped dinosaur lowered his head and rammed into the boulder with enormous force. Shaking slightly, the boulder groaned slightly and started moving. Bit by bit, the huge stone was pushed out of the way and the path continued onward.

"Ha, piece of cake! How do you like them apples?" GeoGreymon leaned to look at his human partner with a wide grin.

"I'm not complaining. I'm just happy that you fell for such easy bait!" Kaitlyn grinned broadly before walking away. GeoGreymon reverted back into Agumon who gave her a puzzling look. Liza and Gaomon followed Kaitlyn giggling under their breath at the little trick.

_I fell for a trick...GAH she tricked me into using my energy to move the boulder! Even though she knew I could handle it, she played the innocent game... Such a cunning child! _Snorting angrily and putting on his best pouting face, Agumon followed the group grumbling to himself. Unknowing to them, a pair of eyes watching them from a distance.

_Hmmmm….humans in the Digital World….Lord Myotismon needs to be warned immediately._

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hoped you liked it.


	8. Chapter 7: Seraphimon's Castle

A/N: Chapter 7 of DigimonX: Dragon Destiny. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters except my own. Digimon belongs to the rightful owner.

A special thanks to the reviewers, I truly appreciate it.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Seraphimon's Castle**

To say Seraphimon's castle was huge was an understatement, in fact the architecture was monstrous; equipped with golden statues, silver arches and other angelic relics. Even the door bell was fully loaded with the golden laces around the edges and emblems that were inscribed on it. Walking up, Kaitlyn was a puny ant compared to the door. Reaching up with a shaky hand, she tentatively touched the bell. It sounded weak and surely no one could have heard it.

"Kaitlyn I think you should put some more power into that." Liza murmured, staring up at the door. Nodding, Kaitlyn reached for the door bell once more and literally slammed a fist on it. This time the sound resonated throughout the cathedral in a slow melodic tune.

"Who is at the door?" A voice from the inside spoke and the clopping of hooves touching the marble floors sounded from inside. The door opened slowly with a weird creak and a pair of eyes stared out. "What's this? Two humans and three Digimon? What do you need?"

"We are here to see Seraphimon." Kaitlyn answered, stepping forward. "We came from the human world."

"I see. Then please come in." The two girls nodded and stepped in. Inside the tapestry on the walls were painted with murals of what the Digimon depict as the early ages. The light bounced off the stained glass windows, allowing the walls to be painted with different colors.

"This way." The guest looked at their guide as they followed him. "I haven't introduced myself have I? I am Oryxmon and I am the keeper here in Seraphimon's castle." He led them down to the lower levels of the structure where the light became impaired. Walking in a single file line helped the group find their way around traps meant for the enemy.

"Are we there yet?" Agumon asked, "We've been walking for a long time now."

"We're almost there." Oryxmon looked back with a smile. "You see that light? That's where Seraphimon resides." Indeed there was a blinding light at the end and the guest found themselves stepping into a master chamber. High above them hung many chandeliers filled with shiny diamond jewels.

"My Lord Seraphimon." Oryxmon spoke as he knelt down before the throne. The others followed his example and Seraphimon made his appearance. Shimmering into existence, he gripped the arms of his throne with complete power and the aura around him felt like the scariest thing on earth; it demand their entire obedience. On Seraphimon's right side sat the glorious Ophanimon. She sat cross-legged, hands placed elegantly on her thigh. Her aura matched Seraphimon's completely if not deadlier. Oh Seraphimon's left side sat the jokester Cherubimon, his cheery face and smile was graceful but underneath that was an evil smirk that meant business. All three of them peered down on their guest . "Welcome honorary guest to my domain. As the three archangels in the Digimon World, I would like to extend my gratitude of making it here this far." Seraphimon's voice boomed over them; it made the ceiling jiggle. "I'm sure the task ahead of you will be daring if you will and more vicious than before. I see that you are well prepared no?"

"Well your honor….uh.. Seraphimon sir," Liza stumbled on her words on what to address the archangel and his presence is intimidating. "We aren't as prepared as we look. All we brought was our Digimon." She gestured to the three behind her. "Can you explain why we were called here in the first place?"

"A simple reason." Ophanimon spoke, "As far as you may know, our world was a peaceful and harmonized place just like Earth. Then this evil digimon VenomMyotismon came along and destroyed everything. He burned and killed off those he considered a 'threat' to his utopia. Seraphimon, Cherubimon and I gathered here to discuss any possible way to defeat the monster. We planned and planned and planned until Cherubimon had an idea. He once heard of a myth that VenomMyotismon was afraid of light and purity just like the eight digi-destined children before you."

"You mean there were kids like us before we came along?" Kaitlyn asked, sitting cross-legged on the ground and staring up with eyes the size of dinner plates.

"Indeed. There were eight of them. Those children were gifted with the power of crest; Courage, Friendship, Love, Sincerity, Knowledge, Reliability, Hope and Light. Using that power, they were able to rid the world of evil and that was done, they went back to the human world."

"And that has to do with us coming here because?"

"She sure is an impatient being." Chrubimon chuckled. "According to that myth, I developed a way to defeat VenomMyotismon and I discussed it with my friends here. Seraphimon agreed to it and had me do the testing here underneath the castle. Everything was going smoothly until word of this experiment reached VenomMyotismon's ears. He was furious and he stormed right up to Seraphimon's castle and demanded that we halt our task. Seraphimon refused and VenomMyotismon snarled angrily. He cursed and shook a fist before returning to his own territory. 'In three days, I'll return and destroy that specimen you plan on using. Mark my words.' He spoke before he left. True, in three days, his army marched through different regions and caused chaos in their wake. Seraphimon and Ophanimon urged me to hurry up but I shook my head because it would be a lost cause if the experiment was to be rushed. 'If I can't finish this before he arrives, do whatever deems necessary to stop him long enough.' I pleaded. They took my offer and held off the army long enough for me to finish."

"We thought that Cherubimon had finished successfully and we were quite happy but that didn't mean we could use them right away." Seraphimon spoke. "Sensing this, I hurried underground to see how the experiment went. 'They are done' Cherubimon spoke, holding out two Digieggs. 'Can we use them now?' I asked but Cherubimon shook his head. 'They aren't ready for battle.' At that moment, my secretary Wizardmon rushed in to announce that VenomMyotismon himself has appeared. 'Isn't there something we can do?' I asked and Cherubimon placed the eggs in some sort of transport machine. 'I'll send them to the human world.'"

"So that's what happened." Kaitlyn nodded her head. "Well now we know where you came from." She smiled at Agumon and Dracomon.

"So we were created here and sent to Kaitlyn's world before getting destroyed by VenomMyotismon?" Dracomon asked.

"That's right."

"And we can destroy VenomMyotismon how exactly?" Agumon asked.

"By teaming up the original seven kids. " Ophanimon explained. "It's been awhile since they last visited but sadly they were captured by the evil minions. They are currently kept in different locations but I'm sure you'll find them all."

"Knowing this, will you still attempt your journey and rid this world of VenomMyotismon?" The group had a brief meeting before giving their answer. "We'll do it!" The archangels turned their heads and smiled.

"Very well, starting tomorrow, you will set off on your journey to find the missing kids." Seraphimon spoke.

"Start here." Ophanimon held out a map for them to look at. "This place is called Lost Labyrinth. As the name says, it's technically a maze. Good luck tomorrow. Why don't you rest? It's been a long day for you." The girls smiled and followed Orynxmon out of the room.

* * *

_VenomMyotismon's Lair..._

"Master..." DemiDevimon hissed as he knelt before his master. VenomMyotismon looked at his subordinate with a bored look.

"Yes? Do you have some good news for me? Have you figured out where the two eggs went?"

"Yes and No sir, which would you like to hear first?"

"What do you mean yes and no?! Bah, let's hear the bad news first." VenomMyotismon waved his hand in dismissal.

"We have not located the two eggs."

"The good news?"

"We are happy to say that the two eggs have hatched and that they are in the Digital World now. Right now, they are serving a human girl."

"A human?" VenomMyotismon glared hard. "What about that human girl?"

"Umm we are currently in the middle of investigating her. The latest information we have is that tomorrow they will set off to Lost Labyrinth."

"...Perfect. Centarumon." The door opened and the servant appeared before bowing.

"You summoned me, Master?"

"Lost Labyrinth which is under your care will be recieving guest tomorrow. Do treat them with...hospitality."

"As you wish."

* * *

**A/N**: Done with this chapter, I hope you enjoyed it.


End file.
